Island Family
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The castaways come together for an important event in the married life of Ginger and the Professor. Contains implied MAG.


The storm raged on the island. The rain beat down on the tiny paradise and the winds ripped through the trees causing them to sway back and forth as if they would tumble over any minute. Coconuts fell to the ground along with some mango and other fruits.

The bamboo and grass huts shook but held their ground against the mad weather.  
It wasn't as if the castaways didn't know about it. They had heard on the radio about the tropical storm. The Professor and the Skipper monitored the weather patterns.  
The group prepared the best they could but they were pretty much helpless to do more.

Right now it was the farthest thing on their mind. Right now their mind was on Ginger Grant now known as Ginger Hinkley. She had finally done it. She finally married the Professor. Those two finally came out and said they were in love.

It was quite a spectacle when it happened. The castaways still had a laugh about it. Although at the time it was no laughing matter. And it all started with an argument over something so minor they could not believe they actually argued about it. But they did.

Ginger and the Professor got into a heated argument over a book. A book.  
Gone With The Wind. You wouldn't think that book would spark such a fierce fight but it did.

The starlet remarked that Ashley was quite a coward. He married Melanie to please his family. He was too afraid to love Scarlett. She pointed out that he was also a louse. Wanting Scarlett to yearn for him for her entire life while he stayed married to another woman. Didn't want Scarlett to have anyone else but he could be married. How sneaky and cruel it was to play on Scarlett's emotions and manipulate her to tell Rhett she didn't want to share a bedroom with him any longer.

The Professor remarked that Ashley was no coward. That he may have lusted for Scarlett he knew that it could never be. She was not the type of woman he needed. He needed someone more like Melanie. The academic then stated that Scarlett did not have to keep harboring love for Ashley. She could have given it up but she wouldn't. It was her own doing that she ended up alone.

Well this set Ginger off. She declared that the Professor was wrong. Ashley was responsible for stringing Scarlett along. Making declarations of love but then pulling away. As far as she was concerned Ashley Wilkes was nothing but a coward. A coward she says!  
The Professor argued he was not a coward. He simply knew that he could not love Scarlett anymore than the way Rhett "loved" Belle.

The two ranted back and forth at one another. Ginger stormed off to her hut. The Professor to his. They didn't speak for two days.

The others had no idea how to react to any of this. Didn't know whose side they were suppose to take if any. The two argued over a book. How did one take sides over that?  
How could you take sides? A book is open to interpretation. Especially one like Gone With The Wind.

Those two days were needless to say awkward. Especially at dinner and breakfast. For some reason or another the Professor and Ginger would still set next to one another but would glare at the other or shoot some look of displeasure.

Ginger would snap at him to please pass the juice and he would then slam it down on the table in front of her causing it to spill. She would state he did it on purpose. He had no manners.

At dinner, The Professor asked Ginger to pass him the coconut milk. She "accidentally" spilled it on him and he was not to happy with her actions. Stated how childish she was. Ginger huffed and said she didn't care, he deserved it.

The five others were getting weary of this bitterness between these two castaways.  
Mary Ann was fed up with hearing Ginger rant and rave about how stubborn and obtuse the Professor was. He just had to think he was right all the time.

The Skipper and Gilligan had been getting tired of listening to the Professor go on and one about what unreasonable woman Ginger was. Just because she was from Hollywood did not mean she was an expert on literature and symbolism. He studied it and he was more familiar than she was.

Then one day. One day it all came to an end. Thanks to Mrs. Howell.

She watched the two go through their usual motion of being angry at the other. Rudely passing this or that. Muttering things under their breath. Lovey just could not stand it one minute longer. "You know." She said. "They say that sometimes anger is just misplaced love."

Ginger looked at the millionaire's wife as if she was crazy. "Misplaced love?"

The Professor rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that's true."

This did not please Ginger. "What do you mean you doubt it's true? How do you know?"

"Ginger when a person feels an emotion such as anger it does not mean they secretly have love for the one they are angry with."

"Oh I see." She said standing up placing her hands on her hips. "So you could not possibly love me? Is that what you are saying?"

The Professor threw his fork down and took to his feet. "Ginger I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that…"

A smile formed on Ginger's face. "You are not saying you don't love me?"

The Professor realized what he said. "I…I suppose I am saying that I'm not saying that I don't love you."

"You love me?" She asked her green eyes filled with hope.

"I….I..." He stammered and then finally the words came. "I do love you Ginger."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the starlet pressed her lips against his.  
Ginger wrapped him up in her arms tightly as he responded to her deep kiss.  
When the kiss broke Ginger declared they should never fight again. The Professor quipped they should if it lead to this. The actress giggled and kissed him again.

A couple of months later the wedding had taken place.  
Mary Ann was the maid of honor. Gilligan was the best man.  
Mr. Howell walked Ginger down the aisle which was a white sheet that Mrs. Howell had bleached to a perfect shade of white. The millionaire's wife did a terrific job of transforming the island into a beautiful setting for the ceremony using bamboo and tropical flowers to create an luau type of theme for the event.

Ginger had even changed into a grass skirt for the reception much to the appreciation of the Professor. He was also delighted when Ginger did her hula dance. She was hypnotic when she swayed her hips. The Professor thoroughly enjoyed how graceful she was.

The two spent a very passionate wedding night in a new hut that had been built for the pair.

Not too longer after was when Ginger discovered she was pregnant. Or the whole island did. The starlet went running to the Professor squealing she was sure she was having a baby. She had to be! Could he check please? She had to be pregnant with a child!  
The Professor placed his makeshift stethoscope on Ginger's abdomen and stated he did in fact hear what sounded like a heartbeat.

Is was then that the whole island heard Ginger let out a joyous scream saying "I'M PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Going into her ninth month and close to her due date, the Skipper had heard on the radio of talk of a tropical storm that was bearing down on their area. All were concerned about the baby. Where was Ginger going to deliver it if the storm hit? They had set up a medical tent but that of course would be out of the question with a storm raging.

The storm did hit and hit hard. The castaways were hunkered down in a cave.  
It was the best shelter they could find for this circumstance. It was a tad cramped but they managed. Right now however they were focused on Ginger who had started to go into labor.

Mrs. Howell, who normally would shrink from such a sight, took charge. She recalled what she learned as a nurse's aide and put it into use. The Professor sat by Ginger's side telling her how wonderful she was doing. It wouldn't be long now.

Mary Ann helped keep Ginger propped up so she could push the baby out.  
Gilligan was in awe of the entire experience. A new life coming into the world was certainly an amazing thing. He never witnessed it before. True seeing Ginger in pain was not easy but still the sailor believed it to be intriguing.

The Skipper sat by the cave door so he would not get in the way of it all. He would glance over every now and then to see how Ginger was doing. Mr. Howell declared his wife was simply marvelous and he was proud of her helping Ginger the way she was.

They all heard the wind howl even stronger than before but they ignored it.  
"Come on Ginger…One more push." Mrs. Howell instructed. "One more."  
The redhead was sick of pushing but summoned up the strength for the final one.

They all heard a baby cry. Ginger had tears in eyes when she heard the sound. The Professor was silent not believing he was hearing his child for the first time.

Mary Ann helped Mrs. Howell clean up the baby and she found a blanket to wrap the newborn in. The farm girl smiled as she handed the child to Ginger.  
"Here's your son." She said. "Your adorable new baby boy."

Ginger was speechless as she held her son. He was adorable. He was beautiful. He was amazing. Words could not describe the emotions she was feeling. She looked at her husband. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"He sure is." The Professor said in awe.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Gilligan.

Ginger studied her son for bit before speaking. "His name is Cole Andrew Hinkley."

"That's a great name." Gilligan said approvingly "I like it."

"It's perfect." The Professor agreed.

"Hey everyone. The storm is letting up!" The Skipper announced.

They let up a cheer and it wasn't long before they were able to leave their shelter.

Ginger was carefully moved to the hut she lived in with her husband.

The movie star fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The Professor kissed the top of her head telling her how wonderful she was and thanking her for their son.

The Professor left the hut and found the other castaways sitting around the table.  
"I just want to say…I appreciate all you have done for my wife. I don't think we could have..managed without all of you. Mrs. Howell I am grateful for your expertise in handling the birth."

"It was my pleasure." Mrs. Howell smiled. "Ginger needed me and I had every intention of being there for her. Just like I will be there for you Mary Ann." She winked at the farm girl.

Mary Ann blushed and smiled as she looked over at Gilligan. He kissed the top of her head. They were not quite at that stage yet but they both knew it would most likely happen. Someday.

Cole had become the pride and joy of the island. Everyone wanted to dote on the little boy. The Professor could not have been a more proud parent. He insisted that Cole was going to be a scientist someday as the now toddler was fascinated by everything he touched. He especially liked being with his father when he was conducting an experiment. Ginger thought it was cute.

Even thought they were stuck here in this island, Ginger felt as she if she had everything in the world. A darling husband and an adorable baby. Plus five others who she considered her family. What more could she ask for?

The End!

_**A/N I picked Gone With The Wind because it's my favorite book and I figured that people probably did debate it. I don't know if Proffy would have read it but in this story he did.**_


End file.
